Talk:Halo 3
info of the needler not being dualweldable Oh, who put the info of the needler not being dualweldable? Where did you get that info? --Indel 04:43, 15 November 2006 (UTC) In the Halo 3 edition of EGM it states that the Needler will be non-dualwieldable and more powerful --121.73.18.212 These Sites might have more info *Someone may want to check this link-http://www.1up.com/do/previewPage?cId=3155028 --Indel 02:00, 9 November 2006 (UTC) *Wikipedia has a lot of info that could be used for this article. -- 68.59.45.61 02:38, 17 August 2006 (UTC) :*If there is info that isn't already here on this page now then copy it over from Wikipedia. DON'T just erase the page and paste in the Wikipedia Halo 3 page. --Esemono 03:35, 18 August 2006 (UTC) Three Weapon Carrying In the picture where it shows a purple spartan on a warthog in halo 3, it shows that it has its assault rifle on its back while firing a mounted machine gun, and appears in the picture where a purple spartan is jumping on a ghost, does this mean that you could now carry three weapons at a time, instead of the usual two?. :In Halo 2 you could hold three weapons at once, two dual-wielded and one in reserve. When you board a turret, you drop the gun in your left hand, so when you get off you must pick it up again. I cannot see why your example could change the situation. --Dragonclaws 22:08, 29 October 2006 (UTC) ::I meant that, you could be holding one weapon (or a dualwealding weapon) switch the anouther weapon and switch to another weapon that is not the same as the first, because in the photos it shows a spartan with a gun strap on his back with an assault rifle on it. :::Are you talking about having three weapons on you and being able to cycle between them all like that PoA glitch? I wouldn't think you would be able to do that, given the nature of the games so far. I think the one on his back just announces to every other player what he's carrying, also so it would be more realistic than a weapon just appearing out of nowhere when he switches them. --Dragonclaws 19:17, 31 October 2006 (UTC) I agree, I dont think we will be seeing three weapons, the added secondary weapon visibility was designed for more realism, why would they spoil it with three weapons? It looks like lighter dual wielded weapons go on the side of the leg, heaver weapons go across the back. Hey Dragonclaws you misspelled another, sorry my Mom's made me a spelling and grammer freak. She's made it where I correct everybody's mistakes, you accidentally put anouther. Sorry I'm a spelling freak, just telling you.--prophit of war 14:32, 18 November 2006 (UTC) :Yeah, typos happen. I don't bother with checking as much when I'm chatting here, as opposed to writing. --Dragonclaws 20:37, 18 November 2006 (UTC) Actually, as seen in the Halo Graphic Novel, some larger weapons go in the front like the Sniper Rifle. I saw it straped across the front of the Sparten testing the mjolnir armor. But the light weapon thing is right, it's in the same place Robocop puts his pistol just with a different type of super soldier.--prophit of war 14:42, 18 November 2006 (UTC) The sniper rifle is carried on your back, as seen in the Spikers picture on the article page. And carrying other heavy weapons in front such as the rocket launcher or fuel rod is just dum. --caboose01234 21:22, 21 November 2006 (UTC) Cortana's Message During Trailer In the trailer, Cortana makes a reference to the first one of the 'Cortana Letters' released in 1998. This one letter has been referred to as 'canon' by multiple sources, including this site that said that bungie has said these letters are canon when used in current halo material . So, in reading this letter, she makes a reference to the Eliot, who in research is found to be T.S. Eliot. "Oh, and your poet Eliot had it all wrong: THIS is the way the world ends." In the poem Eliot states: "This is the way the world ends. This is the way the world ends. This is the way the world ends. Not with a bang, but with a whimper." When cortana says that he is wrong, and THIS is how the world ends, shes saying it does not end with a whimper, but indeed with a BANG. This 'bang' could be a million different things, but I have three ideas. 1) Instead of say, whimperring as the world ends, humanity fights back and hard. With such vigor, as seen in Ghosts of Onyx by the remaining spartans: Fred, Will, and Kelly. I'm not saying this means the humans somehow make a comeback and defeat this covenant force in Halo 3, but I am saying that we give them hell before they win. 2) The 'Ark', in a plot twist let-downer, destroys all sentient life in the universe in one big light show, activating the Halo rings. This would be a crappy ending, but damn, it makes sense. That would be one hell of a bang to out with though. 3) Finally, and my greatest hope, is that the Forerunner make an return in Halo 3. This bang that is said, could be that the Forerunner return, see the mess we've made and start to fight either human-elite/grunt/hunter (A 'temporary alliance forged by the the Arbiter and Sargeant Avery Johnson on Instillation 05.) or the covenant in quite a 'Bang'. Given the techonological prowess of the Covenant over humanity who copied the Forerunner, the original Forerunner's weaponry and technology would far shadow both humanity and the Covenant. But working together, thats a whole different story. If the covenant and humanity worked together, I could see them standing some chance. I only believe this because on Halo instillation 04 Guilt Spark makes a reference to Master Chief's Mark V Mjolnir armor saying its a level 2 battle armor and he should uprade to level 12 for combatting the infestation. Since master chief does such an efficient job fighting the flood with his armor (If you played right)I can only imagine that a level 12 armor would be insanely more powerful than Mjolnir. It would make a great plot twist if the Master Chief had to do battle with a superior enemy in this armor, as sort of the game's boss. The only field of technology that humanity and the Forerunner are even slightly close, is Artificial Intelligence. But Guilty Spark makes it clear multiple times that he could outwit Cortana with his hypothetical 'eyes closed'. That was kind of a fact that could be done without, but hey, this is my rant. :) So yea, I vote for #3. That's definately where the money is at. #1 would be fun to see, in movie form, but not in a game as much as #3 would be. #2... If #2 happens I will have to boycott bungie and Halo for at least a month. Cause that would be rediculous, and I think you'll agree. Hey, does anyone else think the images of Cortana were in th Cheifs memories, because it looked like he missed her. Remember at the end of Halo two he looked sad to let her go, I could tell even know he had his helmet on.--prophit of war 14:17, 18 November 2006 (UTC) Sincerely: A friend of a friend *'User:CaptainAdamGraves' Fanart vehicles Hay, does anyone have any fan art for the brute ghost? I'm with you dude, and what about any others? If someone knows others, because I know what the Mongoose looks like.--prophit of war 14:22, 18 November 2006 (UTC) Release Date Halo 3s release date has yet to be confirmed by Bungie, only "when its ready" has been said. There has been allot of speculation as to the date of its release. Some say that bungie will release on the 7/7/07 due to Bungies obsession with the number 7 while Best Buy claims it will release on 11/15/2007. A countdown timer until Halo 3s release can be found at h3countdown.co.nr They said they'll release it when the PS3 comes out and it did so hopefully soon.--Ryanngreenday 14:36, 18 November 2006 (UTC) Halo 3 isnt suppose 2 come out till a year from now sorry to spoil your hopes ryangreenday. :Oh, well you see, Bill Gates was pushing Bungie to relase it on the same day, but then all of a sudden, PS3 was anounced to be released earlier than people were expecting (After having it be pushed SO much, people assumed it would just like never come), so Bungie said that it'll be released when it's ready. --MastaCheez 23:39, 30 November 2006 (UTC) Halo 3 I just read an article on bungie.net about some of the Halo 3 screenshots. It gives a lot of detail about the how some of the maps look right now. It mentions fusion coils, Covenant batteries, automated turrets, shield door and a whole bunch of other neat things. It's pretty cool. I would suggest checking it out I heard of vehicle wolverine Shield world i just thought y couldnt earth be a shield world just like onyx if the forerunners could build 7 halos dont u think they would have build several shield worlds, cuz if they built just one it could have over been run and they would have been f***ed so it could be earth is another shield world like onyx it covers everything they have said so far something that should be familiar, the onyx shield world thus earth being conquered by everything the covenant has and then it blows up when it opens causing the total destruction of the covenant fleet supporting the profits while the fleet supporting the elites survives where the arc is i dont know i was just putting in my 2 cents ----------------------------------------------------------- ...Earth has been told to be the "Sword World" that is talked about. The ark, or the sword, is to destroy, while the sheild world (Onyx) was to defend the reclaimers from death. Done-and-Done. --Lt.O'Brien 13:08, 27 November 2006 (UTC) could u tell me where it says sword world and shield world i havent found it and if earth is the sword world then what are the halos? (70.185.223.141 23:20, 28 November 2006 (UTC)) Onyx was mencioned to be the shield, now that the core is inpenetrable, and it was meant to protect the reclaimers in the book Ghosts of Onyx. Also, there was a commentary, about the sword, from what i could understand, that could be either be Earth and the Ark, or the instalations of Halo. --Radzon 22:51, 29 November 2006 (UTC) ok thank you it sounds like i should read the book soon Vandalism John's Face Now that we know that Master Chief's story is gonna end in here, or at least it looks like it, does anyone if John's face is finally gonna come out in Halo 3. Maybe at the end or something? Radzon 04:52, 30 November 2006 (UTC) Replace Images Well with Bungie having now released Uber High Quality Images on theirsite, I think we should replace the scans that are in all the Halo 3 related pages and replace them with the SUPER UBER HIGH QUALITY images. And some of those creens need to be included in THIS page. --MastaCheez 23:35, 30 November 2006 (UTC) : I agree. It's silly to have a Spartan look like that, even disgraceful. I take offense. Adrian Please forgive him, he gets kind of ancy sometimes. -A friend of a friend. *'User:CaptainAdamGraves' Boxart It may not be the final one, but it must be the concept box art. This box is already seen in stores. Also why arent the three versions of Halo 3 mentioned? Regular, Collectors edition and Legendary? http://www.gamestop.com/common/images/lbox/200240bm.jpg --JohnSpartan117 08:07, 4 December 2006 (UTC) :I had that up before (Image:Halo 3.jpg), but it was removed at some point. And they are mentioned in the list. I really think the article should be cleaned up, though. --Dragonclaws 10:18, 4 December 2006 (UTC)